El sofá de Tiffany
by EliPreussen
Summary: Antonio dormía tranquilamente la siesta, cuando su vecino decidió venir a molestarlo. Cogieron unas botella y fueron a beber en casa de Francis. El sofá es el verdadero protagonista. Sacado a partir de un rol, donde yo era Antonio (?).


_Este fic en realidad es un rol que decidí pasarlo por escrito. Y hacía de Antonio (?) y eso, que lo disfrutéis._

 **EL sofá de Tíffany**

Acababa de empezar la primavera, era un día soleado y bastante tranquilo. Antonio se encontraba tumbado en el césped de un parque. Solo se escuchaba la monótona respiración del español y la suave brisa de la primavera.

-Bounjour, Antoine ¿otra vez durmiendo la siesta?- Y como si alguien ahí arriba decidiera que no podía estar un día tan bueno como aquel tranquilo, le enviaron a Francis, el cual se encontraba demasiado aburrido. Claro, como todos le habían dado plantón, fue a buscar entretenimiento por parte de su vecino.

Antonio, el cual seguía durmiendo, frunció el ceño por el ruido y moviéndose en sueños cogió unas flores que había a su lado y se las lanzó al francés. Éste empezó a gritar y soltar insultos en su idioma al ver que las flores estaban llenas de insectos. Consecuencias de la primavera.

Entonces el español bostezó y fue levantándose poco a poco hasta quedar sentado sobre la hierva. Aún medio dormido, se dio cuenta de que le estaban observando.

-Anda, Fran ¿qué haces aquí?...Tienes flores en el pelo.

-Si, no se por qué tendré flores...- Contestó con una sonrisa forzada, intentando olvidarse de ese pequeño accidente.- Hoy hace un día perfecto (como yo), ¿te apetece dar una vuelta? Gilbert me ha dejado plantado.

-¿En serio? Vaya...yo quería quedar con Gil...-Al ver la cara que estaba poniendo su vecino dibujó rápidamente una sonrisa- P-pero también me gustaría salir contigo y eso.

A Francis no le convencía mucho ese tono que había usado, pero se aburría y dado que no había nadie más, decidió no darle importancia.

-Dejemos al prusianito con su chica y vayamos a tomar unas copas.- Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo.

-Vale, podríamos ir a ese bar de enfrente.

Decididos, se dirigieron a un pequeño establecimiento que se encontraba en la calle de en frente al parque. Al entrar solo encontraron borrachos que gruñían y se protegían de la luz exterior. Uno de ellos, que se encontraba tirado en el suelo sobre su propio vómito, levantó la mano para saludar a Antonio, el cual respondió con el mismo gesto y sonriendo.  
La velocidad con la que Francis le agarró y salieron de allí sería algo impresionante para la gente que no le conocía, para los que habían visto la velocidad con la que se desvestía era algo sin importancia. Incluso lento.

-Mejor vamos al super a comprar las bebidas y nos las tomamos en mi casa. Y te he dicho mil veces que no saludes a desconocidos.

-No es un desconocido, se llama Paco. Es el sobrino de la hija del bisabuelo que era suegro del cuñado de la prima del panadero.

Francis solía presumir de que sabía escuchar como nadie y que era una de sus técnicas con las mujeres. Sin embargo, había veces en las que su mente solo se quedaba con lo que le interesaba.

-¿La prima del panadero está buena?- Como esas cosas.

-Tiene 90 años.

-Entonces prefiero a mi perro.- Dijo tras soltar una risa incómoda.

-¿Tienes perro?

-No, pero la vecina ladra como uno.- Le guiñó un ojo y vio que Antonio no pudo evitar reírse con ese comentario mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Ese tipo de respuestas eran muy típicas de él y ya estaba acostumbrado a ellas, hasta le hacían sentir bien. Como si estuviera todo como siempre ha estado. Como si estuviera en casa. Mientras, Francis sabía que el castaño era el único que pillaba su sentido del humor y eso hacía que pudiera ser él mismo.

-Bueno, ¿qué te apetece beber?- Estaban en la sección de bebidas observando la cantidad de diferente alcohol que había.

-No se...Algo de 90 grados.  
Sabía que lo decía en broma, pero ponía una expresión tan seria que Francis simplemente ignoró su comentario y cogió un par de botellas de vino y unas patatas para picar.

-Te reirás de la vecina, pero más te gustaría ser ella en mis momentos más íntimos.- Y de nuevo ese guiño de ojo lascivo suyo.

-Solo me gustaría ser ella en esos ``momentos íntimos´´ para ver tu cara en los gatillazos. Con lo dramático que eres de be de ser de lo más épica.- Y como siempre hacía cuando el rubio comenzaba con esos temas, le imitó el guiño de ojos mientras se reía.

-Mi cara es hermosa en cualquier situación. Además ¡A mi no me pasan esas cosas! ¡Soy un profesional!  
Tras pasar por caja se dirigieron al apartamento del francés, al llegar se encontraron con la vecina y el rubio cambió totalmente su pose al de casanova.

-Oh, bounjour, madamme ¿cómo estás después de lo de anoche?

La chica se sonrojó y sin ni si quiera mirarle, abrió la puerta de su casa y entró cerrando la puerta tras de si, ignorando completamente a Francis, el cual se encontraba con cara de poker. ¡Le había ignorado!  
Mientras, Antonio había contemplado la escena mientras comía patatas fritas de la bolsa que habían comprado.

-Parece bien de salud.-Apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo- Felicidades, parece que no le has pegado el sida.

-...Yo no tengo sida...-Abrió la puerta de su apartamento e hizo una señal para que el español pasara por delante.- Pasa, como si estuvieras en tu casAH, NO MANCHES MI SOFÁ DE TIFFANY.

El castaño se quedó sorprendido por el grito. Observó a su vecino, observó el sofá que tenía delante, volvió a mirar al francés sin entenderlo del todo.

-¿Quien es Tiffany? ¿Otra de tus novias?

-¡Para tu información, Tiffany es una gran diseñadora que me dio este sofá a cambio de una noche de amor! Cuesta más que tu casa entera, así que ni una mancha.

-Cuanto bullying hacia mi pobreza. Si no fuera por mi ¿dónde veranearíais? ¿Dónde...anda, si que es cómodo el sofá de Tania.

-Se llama Tiffany y si, es muy cómodo. Ahí es donde hicimos cosas la vecina y yo anoche. - Sonrió y fue a buscar dos vasos mientras que el español abría la botella de vino.

-Vaya, así que aquí es donde quedó el sida.  
Francis volvió a entrar con los dos vasos en la mano y le dio uno a su vecino.

-Aparta del sofá, no vaya a ser que le pegues tú el sida. ¿Y qué te ha dado ahora con eso? No deberías de ver porno del malo, te puede causar traumas.- Ese último comentario hizo que Antonio le golpeara el hombro de broma.

-¡Yo no veo porno! No todo el mundo está tan salido como tú.  
Ya empezaban, no sabía cómo lo hacían, pero siempre acababan picándose como críos pequeños por cualquier tontería.

Aunque aquello no le molestaba, al contrario, se lo pasaban muy bien juntos de aquella manera. Hasta tenían un marcador para ver quien iba ganando, ya fuera a comentarios ingeniosos, juegos que incluían desde los de mesa hasta ver quien conseguía ligar en menos tiempo, cualquier cosa les servía.

-Ya te estás picando.- Señaló sin evitar reírse.- Adoro esa mirada que pones.

Aquello le le ocasionó un impacto en la cara proveniente de uno de los cojines de ``Tiffany.´´

-Eres imbécil.

-QUÉ TE HE DICHO DE TENER CUIDADO CON LAS COSAS DE TIFFANY. Y TÚ SI QUIERES IMBÉCIL.

Para asombro del francés el castaño empezó a reírse, no entendía por qué se reía, pero maldita sea, era pegadiza. Y eso que acababan de empezar el vino. Pasado un rato se encontraban medio tumbados en el sofá y por su segunda botella.

-Maldito Gil, se lo tiene que estar montando bien con la húngara.

-No te pongas celoso, si luego te tirarás a tías de 10.

-No me pongo celoso, pero me gustaría tener un amor así...-Suspiró observando la pintura del techo y terminando su copa. Antonio casi se atragantó al oír eso y aguantando la risa le contestó.

-¿Tú? ¿Amor así? El único ``amor´´ que conoces es el de la cama. Por Dios, si tu relación más larga fue de un día y medio y porque la chica no pilló tus indirectas.

-El que me guste follar de flor en flor no quita que no sea persona...-Dejó el vaso en la mesa y se giró para que no ver al español.- No me gusta hablar de esos temas pero...me gustaría algún día tener algo como eso.

Antonio le miraba extrañado, nunca le había visto de esa forma. Le llenó el vaso de nuevo y se percató de que éste se giró hacia él.

-¿Y tú? ¿Prefieres tener una de esas relaciones largas de pareja o ir de flor en flor?

-¿Por qué lo haces? Lo de ir acostándote con todo lo que se mueva, digo.

Ahora el que no quería mirarle era él, observaba la copa esperando a que respondiera. Francis se estaba quedando embobado mirando su expresión ¿a qué venía eso? Hasta que suspiró y respondió.

-Me gusta hacer disfrutar a la gente. Es como una especie de misión, repartir amor por el mundo.  
Antonio seguía mirando a la botella, ¿cómo había llegado a esa situación? El alcohol es para divertirse, no ponerse melancólicos. Se bebió su vaso de golpe y mientras llenaba de nuevo el de su amigo contestó.

-Así que tu misión. Menuda gilipollez de escusa ¿Así es como te las llevas al huerto?

-No es mi culpa si no lo entiendes.- Miró su copa antes de empezar a vaciarla de nuevo ¿cuántas iban ya?- Aunque a veces pienso que no es esto lo que quiero. ¡Yo también quiero ese tipo de cosas! Y encima soy tan listo que me pillo por uno de mis mejores amigos.

Eso no debería de haberlo dicho, había metido la pata. ¿Qué iba a pensar ahora el español de él?  
Antonio levantó la cabeza para verle arqueando una ceja. Francis quería apartar la mirada, pero tenía que ser un hombre, debía de afrontar aquello con valor, pero para su sorpresa, el otro no estaba enfadado sino simplemente sorprendido.

-¿¡Te has pillado por Gilbert!? ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Estabas celoso de Elizabeth, no de Gil!

Vale, eso no se lo esperaba. Lo peor es que se sentía molesto y hasta enfadado.

-No, no es el prusianito. Voy a por la tercera botella, piénsalo mientras.

Antonio se quedó pensando mientras observaba la pared. ``Mejor amigo´´ ¿cuántos mejores amigos tenía? Entonces se le ocurrió algo, aunque le extrañaba bastante, tenía sentido. Mucho sentido. Así que extrañado habló elevando la voz para que el otro le escuchara.

-¡Es Arthur! ¿Verdad?- Vio que su vecino volvía con la última botella que habían comprado. Parecía un poco más molesto y cansado que antes.

-Siento decirte que el señor cejotas y sus amigos no me interesan...¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tardas en pillar las cosas?

-Alguna que otra vez...creo...no lo recuerdo.- Se rió y comenzó a llenar las dos copas mientras iba pensando.- Bueno ¿Entonces quien es el afortunado o afortunada que ha conseguido atrapar al gran escapista de las relaciones serias?

-Un imbécil español de ojos verdes.

Ya está. Lo había dicho, y le daba igual. Tenía que ser valiente por una vez, pero una cosa era soltarlo y otra soltarlo mirándole a los ojos. No podía verle la cara y esos segundos de silencio se hicieron horas para él.

-Oh ¿y cómo se llama? Quizás lo conozca.

...¿Qué? Por un momento pensó que sería alguna broma para que el ambiente no estuviera tan tenso, pero al ver la cara seria del castaño mirándole atentamente como si de un culebrón se tratase, se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Lo bueno, era que toda la vergüenza de Francis se había esfumado, lo malo es que empezaba a cabrearle.

-Se llama Antonio Tontorriedo.- Dijo entre dientes.-¿Le conoces? Siempre está sonriendo, pero oye, eso no quita que no se de cuenta de que su mejor amigo se le esté declarando.

-Antonios hay muchos en España, aunque el apellido no me suena...Vaya, no sabía que tenías más mejores amigos, y encima español, podrías habérmelo presentado.

No podía creerlo, adiós a su paciencia.

-MIRA ANTONIO, TE LO DIGO CLARO, LA PERSONA QUE ME GUSTA ESTÁ EN ESTA HABITACIÓN.

Ya está. Ahora tenía que darse cuenta, más claro imposible. Vio que el español se había quedado un rato en silencio mirándolo atentamente, entonces empezó a mirar a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se pararon en el sofá.

-...¿Te gusta Tiffany? Pero si es un so...OH DIOS MIO. ¿NO SERÁ EN VERDAD UNA PERSONA ATRAPADA DENTRO? ¿POR ESO ES TAN MULLIDITO Y POR ESO LE TRATAS CON TANTO CARIÑO? ¡NO TEMAS TIFFANY! ¡YO TE RESCATARÉ!

Vale. Esto ya era demasiado absurdo. ¡Encima ahora si que se acordaba del dichoso nombre! Realmente no sabía que pensar al ver a la persona que le había conquistado gritándole a un sofá que le rescataría. Tenía que acabar con esto de una vez. Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró a su vecino de los hombros e hizo que se diera la vuelta para que le mirase a los ojos.

-JODER, ANTONIO, QUE ERES TÚ.

-Yo...¿Yo soy Tiffany?

Será posible. ¿Qué llevaban las botellas de vino? ¿Mariguana?

-TIFFANY ES SOLO UN SOFÁ. TÚ ERES UN HOMBRE. EL HOMBRE QUE ME GUSTA.

No aguantó más y le besó. Aquello pilló al español por sorpresa ¿Quien se iba a imaginar algo así? Era totalmente inesperado. Agarrando la camisa de Francis le atrajo más hacia él, dejándose llevar por el calor que le proporcionaba el vino. El rubio seguía adentrándose más a él, haciendo por fin algo que llevaba deseando desde hacía tiempo, mientras iba quitándole la camiseta sin dejar de besarle. Antonio siguió los pasos de su vecino e imitándole fue desabrochando su camiseta. Entonces el rubio se separó lo suficiente para hablarle.

-Escucha...No quiero forzarte a esto, se que tú no sientes lo mismo.

-¡No seas maricón!

Dejó a un lado la delicadeza y le arrancó la camisa de golpe, eso profirió un ruido molesto del francés por si le había roto la prenda. Pero Antonio aquello se la sudaba y lanzó al rubio contra el sofá, colocándose él encima. Poco a poco esos suaves besos fueron convirtiéndose en apasionados, fundiéndose el uno con el otro.

-¡Joder, Antonio que me haces daño!

-Oh, espera.- Le arrancó los pantalones.

-¡Pero ten cuidado y además, no hemos cogido lubricante!

-Pensaba que tú lubricabas bien, además tenemos saliva de sobra.

Lo peor es que todo aquello lo decía como si nada, feliz de la vida. Francis estaba empezando a temer, más que nada por su trasero, el español estaba MUY borracho y cuando quería podía ser muy brusco.

-Oye, mira, mejor déjame arriba ¿vale?

-Pero...

El rubio no escuchó el pero, con un movimiento rápido, elegante y claramente entrenado, dieron la vuelta de forma que ahora era él que estaba encima.

-Que empiece el juego.

No sabían cuanto tiempo pasaron de esa forma. Uniendo sus cuerpos en un ritmo constante, junto con las respiraciones entrecortadas, sin dejar de besarse y hasta morderse. El efecto del vino iba descendiendo, pero había otra cosa que iba en aumento, el deseo insaciable de querer más, el calor.

Después de terminar la 3º vez, acabaron exhaustos, de nuevo tumbados en el sofá observando el techo. No sabían cómo iba a afectar aquello en su amistad, pero les daba igual. Puede que volvieran a ser de nuevo amigos como si nada, o puede que desde el primer contacto esa amistad se había roto, pero les daba igual. Lo habían hecho y lo habían disfrutado. El resto, no les importaba. Ahora eran solo ellos...y el sofá de Tiffany.

De pronto, un grito ensordecedor proveniente del rubio sacó a Antonio de su ensoñación.

-¡El sofá! ¡Se ha manchado de vino y semen! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te dije que había que tener cuidado!

-Eh, la culpa es tuya por moverte tanto teniendo los vasos al lado.- Pero eso solo hacía que el francés llorara más. Puede que hubieran estropeado su amistad o puede que no, pero el sofá se había llevado lo peor.- Pobre Trini.

-Se llama Tiffany.

FIN

El verdadero protagonista ha sido el sofá y lo sabéis. Por cierto, en mi perfil os dejo mi blog por si os interesa leer más historias aunque lo fics intentaré subirlos aquí. Un saludo. . /


End file.
